


When Gusty Met Bart

by racesgirl2000



Category: My Little Pony (Cartoon 1984), The Simpsons
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racesgirl2000/pseuds/racesgirl2000
Summary: Find out what happens if Gusty from My Little Pony met Bart Simpson, the thing about this story is that both Gusty and Bart sound the same because they're both voiced by American voice artist Nancy Cartwright





	When Gusty Met Bart

A gust of wind went flying through Ponyville as Gusty, a white unicorn with red and green mane and tail, was using her horn to control it. Gusty summonds severeal windy days in her time but this was something else.

"Ay carumba," Gusty exclaimed. "What the hey's going on around here?"

This time, the wind did not try to draw Gusty into it. Instead, it deposited a human figure in the room before disappearing completely. Gusty gaped, dumfounded, at the young yellow boy who had just appeared in front of her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes but appeared to be about Megan's sister Molly's age.

"Who the hey are you?" Gusty demanded. "What the hey are you playing at?"

"Oh my God," said the newcomer in a voice that sounded oddly familiar to Gusty. "This can't be happening…"

"It's happening and I want some answers from you, kid," Gusty growled challengingly. "For the last time, who are you?"

"I'm Bart Simpson," the kid said. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Gusty," Gusty said back. "Holy crap, dude, you sound just like me."

"Then it's true," Bart reacted feeling just as surprised and overawed as Gusty. "We're both voiced by Nancy Cartwright! I thought it was you although you look a lot older…"

"So how much My Little Pony did this Nancy Cartwright lady do?" Gusty asked interestedly.

"Just one season," Bart replied. "My sister Lisa saw that show on YouTube recently although I can see things are a bit different here from how I… how old are you anyway, Gusty?"

"About the same age Miss Cartwright might be."

"I see – you're younger in the show" said Bart.

"So, what sort of characters were there on that show?" asked Gusty.

"Well, there's Fizzy, Wind Whistler and Shady," Bart replied. "The four of you were playing pony polo, right?"

"Ha-ha, yeah." Gusty laughed awkwardly.

"And then there's Buttons and Ribbon who were other unicorns," Bart considered. "Your daughter Baby Gusty and Megan…"

"Oh yeah, Megan," Gusty chuckled nostalgically. "I remember her – she was a great human. Is Spike in it?"

"Oh yeah," Bart nodded. "He was a dragon though."

"So what are some of your favourite episodes?" asked Gusty.

"Well, I like Mish Mash Meele," Bart considered. "and Crunch the Rock Dog."

"Oh, the rock dog," Gusty laughed. "Yeah, that was a good one!"

"Nancy was in her mid 20s when she started doing your voice & she's 57 now so I don't really know if she can still get away with it." Bart continued.

"Sure, she can," Gusty grinned. "They always replace boy's voices in cartoons because the actors break their voices but the girls don't."

"True but I think that happened on Mona the Vampire and Arthur," said Bart. "You're right about the boys anyway but ladies did boys voices on Rugrats."

"I'll have you back home in time to see Jonny Quest, Bart," Gusty stated. "Don't worry – I'm sure Firefly'll wait."

"I know she well," Bart smiled. "I just hope you're really as good as you are on TV!"

"Eat my shorts." said Gusty.


End file.
